capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Lorenzo Belli
Lorenzo Belli is the main antagonist of Haunting Ground. He is also Fiona Belli's grandfather of sorts. Biography Appearance Lorenzo Belli first appears as a feeble old man, in his old form he moves around in a wheelchair seemingly unable to use his legs. He appears this way throughout the bulk of the game. Later in the game Lorenzo uses the power of the Azoth to become young once again, seemingly becoming around the same age as Fiona herself, but much stronger as he can use the Azoth much more efficiently as Fiona isn't very athletic. Story For most of the game, Lorenzo is seemingly Fiona's only ally in the castle aside form Hewie. He calls Fiona initially then has letters and clues left for her throughout the game, leaving hints about the castle and the weaknesses of her stalkers. This goes on right until Fiona defeats Riccardo. If the player is playing on a cleared save file, after Ricardo is pushed out of the tower a cutscene is shown where a still old Lorenzo appears and sucks the remaining life out of his creation. After this Lorenzo reveals who he truly is to Fiona, At first he is still in his older feeble form while still attacking Fiona, eventually he uses the power of the Azoth to turn younger. In his younger form he looks very similar to Fiona's father, even Fiona temporarily mistaking him for said person. After this Fiona has to go through puzzles to avoid him. Young Lorenzo is much more dangerous than any other previous stalker, as unlike every other stalker if Hewie starts biting him and holds on, Lorenzo just casually grabs Hewie, then punches the dog in the stomach area, temporarily leaving Fiona to fend for her self. Fiona is forced into a battle with Lorenzo where she has to make Lorenzo fall into a lava furnace by making him take enough damage. Afterwards Young Lorenzo's high endurance is further shown as he still chases Fiona down while he is on fire. This version of Lorenzo instantly kills Fiona if he simply touches Fiona. On a "Continue" save file, Fiona can obtain the key to leaving the castle early by Debilitas, If the player does this action they effectively "skip the game", never meeting Daniella, Ricardo, and learning why her mother and father were killed. When Fiona is leaving the castle, an old Lorenzo is shown calling to her, he falls off his wheelchair and mourns Fiona leaving; his only hope for eternal youth and immortality. In Battle When Lorenzo is the main stalker there are three versions of him; the first form of Lorenzo is his older form. In this form he crawls to Fiona, he just swipes with his hand against her. Like all other stalkers Lorenzo has a grab attack, his old form simply grabs Fiona's leg, if Fiona doesn't escape in time or if Hewie doesn't free Fiona's leg from his grasp he will trip Fiona, he then proceeds to quickly put his hand on Fiona's crotch area, Fiona is seen twitching and stops. Following this is the game's "Acta is Favela" game over screen. Old Lorenzo also moves surprisingly fast in this stage, easily outrunning a non panicking Fiona at her highest speed when she is not tired. Young Lorenzo is the second form of Lorenzo, this form is by far the most dangerous. he has multiple punches and kicks, most knocking Fiona down. He moves even faster than his previous versions and has a punch that instantly kills Fiona. This is also the form that has a mandatory 1 on 1 fight. This version of Lorenzo has his own grabs where he grabs Fiona around her upper chest area while her back is to him, if Fiona is facing him he simply turns her around before grabbing her the same way. Like the other grabs in the game if Fiona takes too long in escaping or if Hewie doesn't free her, he says "I will not leave behind a single drop my dear" and raises one hand, shows some azoth, then similarly to his older form, places his hand on Fiona's crotch area. Fiona is shown going limp while still being held by Lorenzo and the "Acta is Favela" screen is shown. In hard mode, this version of Lorenzo also gains Ricardo's strangle ability where he lifts Fiona by the neck, strangling her. Flaming Lorenzo is his final form, this version doesn't attack and simply moves forward. If Fiona simply touches this version she dies instantly. Category:Characters Category:Haunting Ground Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Horror Game Characters